


You Make It Easy

by jaszyfanficlover



Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [7]
Category: SEAL Team (TV)
Genre: Dancing, F/M, Fluff, Love, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:20:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jaszyfanficlover/pseuds/jaszyfanficlover
Summary: Just a sweet Mandy/Jason one-shot that I felt I needed to do. Set in the future.
Relationships: Mandy Ellis & Jason Hayes, Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes
Series: Mandy Ellis/Jason Hayes One-Shots [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982233
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	You Make It Easy

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is a one-shot idea I had and thank you to @thecolouryellowandacupoftea on Tumblr for letting me bounce ideas off her. This one shot is inspired by Jason Aldean’s song, “You Make It Easy”. All rights to the song and characters belong to their original owners. It is such a sweet song. This is Mandy/Jason in the future along with some of the team. Hope you enjoy it and let me know what you think.

Like a rainy Sunday morning,  
Makes me wanna stay in bed,  
Twisted up all day long  
You're my inspiration, girl,  
You take me places,  
Put the words right into these songs

Looking out onto the dance floor the room sees a woman in white and a man in his tuxedo. They’re swaying to the song looking lovingly into each other’s eyes. Every so often, sweet nothings are being whispered and as well as sweet kisses given.

Stealin' kisses undercover, babe  
See forever when I see your face  
And I swear God made you for me 

As the song continues, the couple is in their own little world as others join the floor with someone special for the slow dance.

Mandy looks on from one side of the floor as Sonny and Lisa dance. She smiles thinking of everything they’d gone through over the years to get to this point. They were finally married and starting some sort of version of a happily ever after.

You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy

As Mandy raised her hand to tuck a stray hair behind her ear, the light caught a glint of her very own happily ever after on her left hand. She smiled thinking of the last three years and everything that had changed in her own life.

“You know, Sonny said part of being the best man was entertaining the matron of honor,” a voice said in Mandy’s ear as hands rested on her hips.

Mandy chuckled as she turned around to face the man, “Really?”

“Oh yeah, something about I might even get lucky,” he said leaning in close for a kiss.

Mandy smiled as Jason kissed her. It had been about three years since that night in Afghanistan. Just a year after taking the leap into a relationship, they were married. Jason finished out his last tour of being a SEAL and Mandy had decided to take a step back from all the field work as well. They both went through period of adjusting in their careers and personal life with all the changes but at the end of the day they worked through it all together.

You took on my rough around the edges  
Never let it ruffle up your feathers, angel  
Yeah, I'm down for life, you got me wrapped around your finger  
And I like it just in case you can't tell

“Wanna dance?” Jason asked extending his out to Mandy.

“Of course,” Mandy said letting Jason lead her onto the dance floor. They started to sway, and both wrapped their arms around the other just enjoying the moment. No words needed to be said as they both could feel each other’s feelings in the moment.

“Ever think you’d make it here,” Jason asked.

“Honestly, sometimes there were doubts,” Mandy said pulling her head from Jason’s to look into his eyes. “But now, can’t imagine it any other way.”

“You once told me I could adapt off the field if I chose to,” Jason said.

“And you did,” Mandy said smiling up at him.

“Only because of you,” Jason said earnestly. “Don’t think I would’ve made it without you. I love you,” Jason said kissing her.

You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy

“I probably wouldn’t have made it either,” Mandy said after the kiss. “We balance each other. Push each other to be our best self. Plus, I married you and now I’m stuck with you and I gotta keep you in line somehow.”

“Keep me in line? More like I need to keep your ego in check,” Jason joked back.

“I’m the one with an ego?” Mandy chuckled back.

“Well yeah, you know how good my ego is,” Jason said seductively into her ear while pulling her closer.

“Trying to get lucky, best man?” Mandy said seductively back.

“There’s no trying. Just through in the Hayes charm smile and the rest speaks for itself,” Jason smirked making Mandy laugh. He loved when she smiled and laughed. Especially when he was the reason for it. “Have I told you beautiful you look tonight?”

“Doesn’t hurt to say it again,” Mandy replied.

Stealin' kisses undercover, babe  
See forever when I see your face  
And I swear God made you for me

Instead of telling her again, Jason pulled her close for some more slow kisses. The continued to banter back and forth as well. 

Suddenly, the both felt something bump into both of their legs. Looking down they saw their fifteen-month-old twin son and daughter laughing and smiling at them.

“Hi there handsome,” Mandy said with soft voice as she bent down to pick up her son.

“Princess,” Jason said picking up his daughter. “You two feel like you were missing out on the fun?”

Both kids laughed at their parents and babbled on like they were talking in English. Mandy and Jason laughed and nodded along as if they understood. Jason held his daughter and with the other hand pulled Mandy close to him and they continued to dance as Mandy held their son.

“They look happy,” Lisa said to Sonny as she looked over at the Hayes family dancing on the dance floor.

“Yeah, they are,” Sonny replied. “They make the impossible seem possible.”

“Yeah, they make love look easy,” Lisa said with a smile.

Mandy and Jason, along with their kids, continued to dance and enjoy the moment together. After all they had forever together.

You make it easy  
Lovin' up on you  
Make it easy  
With every little thing you do  
You're my sunshine in the darkest days  
My better half, my saving grace  
You make me who I wanna be  
You make it easy

You make it easy


End file.
